Megane Oojou
by junesonata
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Okuda Manami yang diteror oleh lelaki bersurai merah yang begitu terobsesi dengan gadis berkacamata. [Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundary parodi]
1. Chapter 1

**Megane Oojou**

* * *

Hanya Akabane Karma dengan obsesi gilanya terhadap gadis berkacamata. /"OH! KACAMATA!"/ "Kau membuatku takut." / "Aku akan selalu melindung gadis cantik berkacamata sepertimu."/

[Beyond the Boundary/ Kyoukai no Kanata parody]

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own anything beside the plotline.**

 **Warning: Alur gaje, garing, typo detected and OOC**

* * *

Okuda Manami menangis frustasi di dalam toilet perempuan. Debut SMAnya yang ia kira akan sukses gemilang, kandas oleh satu lelaki bersurai merah dan di juluki _Setan Merah Cabul._

.

.

.

.

" _OH! KACAMATA!_ " 

Okuda Manami yang baru saja memasuki kelas barunya di 3 E itu sedikit terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakinya begitu. Membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

Kemudian dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh lelaki bersurai merah dengan wajah arogan tapi mesum(?).

Okuda menatapnya bingung.

Pertama, siapa lelaki sombong dan cabul ini? Ke dua, Okuda baru saja ingin menjalankan hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA dengan normal. Tapi, yang laki-laki itu lakukan, kini malah menarik perhatian anak sekelas. Ke tiga, lelaki itu memegang tangannya dan menciumnya!

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh? Aku? Namaku Akabane Karma."

"Tidak, tidak. M-maksudku, _a-apa_ yang kau lakukan, b-bukan _siapa_ namamu." Okuda mengoreksi seraya menarik tangannya dari lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Mencium punggung tanganmu?"

"Kau membuatku takut." Okuda memandangnya ngeri. Sementara lelaki bernama Akabane Karma itu tersenyum lebar—padahal kalimat Okuda tadi sama sekali bukan pujian.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan kacatamata! Ingat, jangan pernah mencabut kacamatamu dan- _!_ " Kalimat ngawur itu terpotong ketika perempuan(?) berambut biru tiba-tiba menendang Karma hingga ia pingsan.

Okuda pucat. Siapa lagi ini? Kenapa di hari pertamanya ia harus bertemu orang-orang aneh ini?

"Hei, maafkan perlakuan temanku tadi, ya. Dia memang cabul kalau menyangkut gadis berkacamata," ujarnya seraya tertawa. Okuda hanya mengangguk dalam diam—bingung mau menjawab apa karena ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"O-Okuda Manami." Okuda menjawab sedikit gugup, "kau?"

"Nagisa Shiota," ujarnya.

"B-baiklah, Nagisa- _chan._ "

Mendengar jawaban Manami, tiba-tiba saja mata Nagisa mengilat marah. "CHAN? NAGISA-CHAN!?" teriak Nagisa tiba-tiba hingga membuat Okuda takut, "AKU INI LAKI-LAKI! PERLU KUPERLIHATKAN ANU-KU PADAMU AGAR KAU-!"

Sekali lagi, perkataan seseorang tiba-tiba terputus karena kini lelaki itu terpental jauh akibat tendangan perempuan berambut hijau. Kali ini, Okuda bisa memastikan kalau ia perempuan—meski lekukan dadanya tak terlihat alias rata.

"Biarkan saja dua laki-laki bodoh itu, Okuda-san," ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum lembut. "aku Kayano Kaede, ayo, kutunjukkan tempat dudukmu."

Oh.

Okuda sembah sujud dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ada orang normal yang menghampirinya! Ia pun mengikuti Kayano untuk mencari bangku kosong.

Berhubung tadi Okuda datang terlambat, mau tak mau ia harus duduk di jajaran paling belakang karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa.

Setelah berbincang-bincang di bangku Okuda, Kayano pun pergi ketika bel tanda masuk berdentang. Di susul dengan murid-murid yang berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Hh, pagi yang melelahkan," keluh Okuda. Ia pun menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja. Berusaha untuk mendinginkan suaranya, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Okuda-san!?"

 _Oh, Tuhan, apa salahku?_ Okuda menjerit dalam hati. Tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini meski baru tadi ia bertemu.

"Kita pasti ditakdirkan bersama, Okuda-san! Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kacamatamu sedikit jadul. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita kencan dan membeli kacamata baru?"

 __

 _Tuhan, tolong cepat singkirkan lelaki bernama Akabane Karma ini..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Okuda Manami. Bersembunyi di dalam toilet perempuan demi menghindari Karma. Begitu tadi bel tanda pulang berdentang, ia langsung melesat dan kabur.

Okuda tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana setahun nanti duduk di samping lelaki cabul dan gila itu.

Berhubung Okuda sudah bersembunyi selama beberapa belas menit lamanya—dan ia mulai sumpek berada di toilet, Okuda pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dan mengintip.

Nihil.

Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada stoberi mengambang—maksudnya, tidak ada lelaki bersurai Merah itu. Tidak ada!

Okuda pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Dan jangan tanya kenapa harus atap sekolah, karena Okuda pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran di sana.

* * *

 __

 _Cklek_

Okuda membuka pintu menuju ke atap itu pelan-pelan, menimbulkan suara berderit yang cukup nyaring—berhubung pintu itu sudah tua.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan hingga ke ujung gedung. Menyandar pada pagar pembatas dan memandang keindahan sekolahnya dari atas situ.

Semilir angin musim panas berhembus dan menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya yang berantakan. _Menyegarkan,_ pikir Okuda. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk lebih merilekskan pikiran.

Hening.

 __

 _Well,_ untuk beberapa menit pertama, benar-benar hening. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang rusuh—hingga suara pintu yang di dobrak.

 __

 _Brak!_

"OKUDA-SAN!"

Okuda terkejut mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba itu. Membuat keseimbangannya terganggu hingga tanpa sadar, ia tersungkur melewati pagar pembatas yang pendek itu.

 _Deg_

Jantungnya mencelos ketika menyadari perubahan gravitasi dan mulai merasakan badannya melayang. Okuda menatap langit dengan pasrah menyadari mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

 _Grep_

Sebuah tangan memegangnya. Perlahan menariknya hingga ia kembali melewati pagar pembatas, kemudian terjatuh bersama dengan si penolong. Dengan posisi Okuda yang berada di atasnya dan wajahnya tenggelam pada dada si penolong.

Okuda mengangkat wajahnya, dan ketika itu juga pandangan matanya terkunci pada manik merkuri yang indah. Mengilat dan tajam, menatapnya bagai elang.

"Bodoh! Jangan bunuh diri!" Sentak Akabane Karma tiba-tiba. Ah, ya. Si penolong itu adalah Akabane Karma.

"Kau itu sangat cocok dengan kacamata. Menurutku, orang-orang berkacamata sangatlah cantik! Aku—aku menyukai Okuda-san yang memakai kacamata!" ujarnya lagi, dan Okuda bingung apa maksud dari kalimat itu.

"K-kenapa kau menolongku?" Okuda tidak tahu kenapa malah kalimat itu yang terlontar. Mengingat sebenarnya ia jatuh juga karena Karma. Tadinya, Okuda ingin menanyakan _kenapa kau menolongku, padahal kau yang membuatku jatuh._

"Aku akan selalu melindungi gadis cantik berkacamata sepertimu."

Oh. Haruskah Okuda merasa tersanjung di saat seperti ini? Okuda benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya yang memanas dan memerah karena malu.

"Kumohon, tetaplah hidup bersamaku dan jangan pernah lagi bunuh diri." Karma memeluk Okuda—masih dengan posisi mereka yang dapat membuat orang salah paham.

Okuda, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepertinya terjebak dengan lelaki bersurai merah bukan ide yang buruk._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Karma: You are the Poison in my glasses_**

.

* * *

 **Sebenarnya harusnya fanfic ini cuma oneshot, tapi ada yang request lagi.. sooo, i made an extra bonus for you guys^^**

 **Hope you enjoy it, and please RnR!**

 **Warning: I didn't own Assassination Classroom and this fic might be OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

Akabane Karma awalnya menyangka bahwa ia akan menjalani masa SMAnya dengan membosankan di Kunugigaoka. Selama tiga tahun hidup tanpa gairah di masa SMA yang seharusnya berwarna.

Akan tetapi, ia tahu ia memiliki harapan untuk hidup lebih berwarna ketika mendengar desas-desus akan ada murid pindahan baru besok pagi.

"Aneh sekali, ya, masa' dia pindah di tahun terakhir begini?"

Celetukan Nagisa itu tidak Karma hiraukan karena ia sibuk berpikir dan memanjatkan do'a serta guna-guna. Berharap murid baru itu gadis cantik berkacamata. Atau gadis seksi berkacamata. Atau gadis imut berkacamata.

Apapun itu, ia harus memakai kacamata!

Iya, benar. Akabane Karma memiliki obsesi tersendiri terhadap kacamata—dan hampir semua murid di Kunugigaoka yang berkacamata ia dekati—minus untuk para cowoknya.

Hanya saja, kepribadian mereka semua sama saja. Selalu terpana akan ketampanan Karma dan menerimanya dengan mudah. Karma tidak menyukai itu. Para perempuan itu terlalu mudah!

Esok harinya, ia berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa—jalan kaki dengan Nagisa karena rumah mereka berdua dekat dari sekolah.

Nagisa meminta Karma menaminya sebentar ke ruang guru, dan Karma menunggunya di lorong yang letaknya agak berjauhan. Alasannya, ia takut bertemu dengan guru BP.

Kenapa?

Karena kemarin ia habis menaruh katak di seluruh tas perempuan di kelas—menimbulkan kericuhan dan ia dihukum—namun kabur. Jika bertemu lagi dengan Karasuma-sensei, bisa-bisa ia di gantung di tiang bendera. Jadi, Karma memilih jalan aman.

Karma menunggu Nagisa dengan bosan. Sudah lima belas menit terlewati, namun orang yang sering dipertanyakan gendernya itu masih belum juga menampakkan rambutnya yang biru.

Baru saja Karma akan melangkah duluan ke kelas, terhenti ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. Ia menoleh.

 _Kacamata._

"A-ano, apakah kau t-tahu di mana ruang guru?" Orang itu bertanya seraya memilin ke dua tangannya gugup.

Karma jarang sekali menemui orang dengan penampilan culun seperti gadis di hadapannya ini. Rambut ungu gelap dan dikepang dua, rok panjang melebihi lutut, dan kacamata.

KACAMATA!

Sekali lagi ditekankan, gadis itu memakai kacamata dan itu membuat wajahnya menjadi ratusan kali lebih cantik dan imut—itu menurut Karma.

Ia begitu terkesima dengan kacamata jadul, bulat dan ketinggalan jaman yang dipakai gadis itu sampai-sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tanpa kata, Karma menunjukkan arah ke ruang guru.

Orang itu berterima kasih, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nagisa sudah kembali dan langsung menarik Karma pergi ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Karma biasanya tidak percaya dengan takdir ataupun cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, ia langsung merubah jalan pikirannya ketika di kelas, ia _kembali_ bertemu dengan orang itu. gadis yang tadi pagi ia temui di lorong.

Heh. Ternyata dia murid barunya.

Secepat panah, Karma langsung melesat menghampirinya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Sebagai pertanda bahwa gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Iya. Milik _nya._

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pedekate tadi pagi gagal total!

Karma kesal sekali ketika Nagisa tiba-tiba merusak momen romantisnya dengan Okuda. Ia menendang Karma hingga ia pingsan!

Tidak hanya itu, saat jam istirahat, Okuda juga malah menghilang di telan oleh perempuan berdada rata alias Kayano. Hal itu terang saja membuat Karma keki.

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah dan Okuda tak terlihat di manapun. Karma mendesah kecewa, "Padahal kita sudah janjian mau kencan sepulang sekolah dan membeli kacamata," ujarnya.

Iya, kencan. Seharusnya mereka kencan. _Apakah Okuda melupakan janjinya?_

Hanya saja, Karma tidak pernah mengerti kalau gadis bernama Okuda Manami alias si murid baru itu tak pernah menyetujui ajakan kencannya. Ckck.

.

.

.

Karma baru saja akan melangkah keluar gedung, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika manik merkurinya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal di atap gedung sekolah.

Ia memicingkan matanya.

"OKUDA-SAN?" Karma membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Jantungnya berpacu cepat melihat Okuda yang memejamkan matanya lelah dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas yang pendek itu. oleng sedikit, Okuda pasti akan langsung terjun bebas.

Atau...

"Hei, dia tidak mungkin berniat bunuh diri, kan?" Karma panik.

Secepat kilat ia berlari, menyusuri lorong demi lorong, menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di lantai paling atas dan mendobrak pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"OKUDA-SAN!" Karma langsung reflek berteriak memanggil namanya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula ia melihat Okuda mulai terjatuh.

Tidak.

Karma tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis cantik berkacamata itu mati di hadapannya. Tidak sekarang, besok, ataupun lusa. Takkan pernah!

.

.

.

 _Grep_!

.

.

Karma berhasil menarik Okuda _tepat_ pada wakunya. Meski pada akhirnya mereka jatuh dengan Okuda yang berada di atasnya. Melihat Okuda yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat, memeluknya dengan takut, membuat Karma merasa marah.

Ia marah!

Ugh..Karma lega sih, ia berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi..

"Bodoh! Jangan bunuh diri!"

Karma tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membentak gadis itu. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran calon gadisnya ini. _Ehem—_ ralat, sejak tadi pagi Karma sudah mendeklarasikan pada semua anak sekolah kalau Okuda adalah miliknya-meski Okuda menyangkalnya mentah-mentah.

"Kau itu sangat cocok dengan kacamata. Menurutku, orang-orang berkacamata sangatlah cantik! Aku—aku menyukai Okuda-san yang memakai kacamata!"

Karma tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendorong Okuda hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jika itu hanya karena kacamata atau karena orang menyebutnya jelek—sumpah, Karma akan membunuh orang yang mengatakan itu, karena, Okuda itu cantik!

"K-kenapa kau menolongku?"

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya dengan bingung. Bibirnya dan bahunya masih bergetar akibat insiden tadi. Yah, wajar saja. Siapa juga yang tidak takut ketika _hampir_ jatuh dari gedung lantai empat?

Karma tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu melindungi gadis cantik berkacamata sepertimu."

 _Ah, salah,_ pikir Karma. _Aku hanya akan melindungi kamu, Okuda Manami. Hanya kamu._

"Kumohon, tetaplah hidup bersamaku dan jangan pernah lagi bunuh diri." Karma memeluk Okuda, masih dengan posisi mereka yang dapat membuat orang salah paham.

Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher gadis itu dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar lembut. Sepertinya mulai sekarang Karma akan menyukai aroma lavender.

Dan tanpa di sangka, gadis itu balik melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya. _Ia balik memeluk Karma._

.

.

.

"Jadi, Okuda-san mau kita terus berpelukan seperti ini sampai malam, atau kita pergi kencan? Yah, opsi pertama tak masalah, aku menyukainya. Apalagi kalau lanjut ke tahap—"

"MESUM!"

.

.

.

.

Karma tahu semenjak pertama kali melihat iris ametis gadis itu, ia tahu takdirnya akan berubah—ke arah yang lebih baik tentu saja. Ia tahu kehidupannya akan menjadi berwarna.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu sudah menjadi racun dalam kacamatanya. Membuat Karma candu akan kehadirannya._


End file.
